Dark Hours
by MiR23
Summary: Meh.


"Sasori! Get the FUCK away from me!" Mitsuhide ran as fast as his legs would permit through the school parking lot. It was around 8 o'clock on a Friday night. It was cold; the first snowflake was well on its way. Despite that, Mitsuhide wore his signature navy blue hoodie.

Canvas shoes pounded on hard concrete.

"Sasori, I fuckin' mean it!"

Mitsuhide made a hard left and knelt behind a dingy brown Volkswagen. Out of breath, he waited. Not a sound was made. Assured that the coast was clear, he dashed across the street and was met by a crossroad. On the left lay the school track; on the right: the park. Which one would you go for? The one with fewer obstacles or the one with more hiding places? Well, guess it doesn't matter anymore, now does it?

"Oooomph!"

A huge weight and a sharp pain shot through his back.

Mitsu and Sasori tumbled down the hill surrounding the school track.

Both fought for dominance.

"Gotcha now, bitch! Just because I'm on the football team now, doesn't mean I've lost my edge. Didn't you know I was on the track team last year, dumb-ass?!"

Sasori straddled Mitsuhide in the grass just inside the start line of the track. (Shoulda thought faster, Mitsu!) Oddly enough, not even a hobo was in sight.

"Was it you, fag?" Sasori fisted Mitsu's collar.

"What? I don't know what the fuck—"

Bam! Blood came gushing out of Mitsu's nose, staining his school uniform from classes earlier.

"You better watch how the fuck you address me, freak!" Sasori growled.

"…."

Bam! Mitsuhide tried to dodge, but with his movements severely limited, that was hardly an option.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, my eye! Sasori, I don't know what the hell this is about, but you got the wrong guy!"

"…."

Mitsu opened his one good eye, curious at the lack of response.

What he saw should've been a glimpse of what was to happen.

Sitting on top him, gazing into the full moon, half smirk pasted on his face… Sasori came to a decision.

"You know what, Pretty Boy…?"

"Sasori…?"

"…."

"Hey, man, Sasori? What… W-what's going on?

"….Heh"

"….?"

"Heh… Hehe…"

"Um…"

"HAAAHAAHAAHAA!"

"The fuck is wrong with yo—Gahh!"

Sasori cupped Mitsuhide's manhood in a fearsome grip.

"Didn't I tell you to learn some manners?" To emphasize, he squeezed harder.

Mitsu gasped. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Hehe… Since you like sniffin' up my ass so much, why don't I just give you a taste of what you're missin'?"

Sasori picked Mitsu up by the collar and dragged him to the park near the back of the playground where the bigger trees resided. One of the biggest trees is where Sasori decided to set up shop.

"Wait… Are you thinking'…? N-no, you couldn't be thinking…?"

"…."

"No… Nononono."

"I…I always..."

"…?"

"I always wondered… what it would feel like…"

'_**?! Oh shit, he's lost it… No wonder mom was so hysterical after he… after he...'**_

__"You BASTARD!" Mitsuhide lunged for Sasori's neck_**.**_

__But Sasori had watched the anger well up in his face.

He easily dodged… and added a head butt as a bonus.

Mitsuhide faded slightly into unconsciousness.

But not enough to numb his senses.

Sasori gripped the elastic band of Mitsu's pants. "Heh, bet you been dreamin' bout this weird shit for a long time, huh fag?"

Reality hit hard. Tears formed in Mitsu's brown eyes. "No... You can't be serious... Look, whatever I did, you can take it out on me... I won't resist... B-but not like this..." _**'This is crazy... I haven't even been with a girl yet... I'm sorry... Ajin…'**_

___"Why would I move on purpose? Leave all my friends behind, transfer to a new school right during mid-term? I had a life back there. And now, it's gone..." Ajin trailed off as she walked along the docks at the entrance to the gardens. The low orange blaze from the sun was enough to warrant privacy. Her hands shook._

_ Mitsuhide saw them. "It'll be alright. Your life's not over. No need to get so depressed about it."_

_ Ajin whipped around. "Who the hell said I was sad!? I'm pissed off! This is all HER fault."_

_ "Her? Who's her?"_

"_My mother…"_

"_Can't be THAT bad, right? I mean parents move all the time… For work… different lifestyles… change of scenery... Y'know, the works."_

"_..." Ajin stared at her shoes, deep in thought._

"…_Y' know, you can't whine about every little thing that goes wrong and expect everything to just get better."_

"_..."_

"_..." 'Screw. This'_

"_You know what, Ajin? Fuck you. If you want to wallow in what you believe to be a shitty life, then fine!"_

"_..."_

_Mitsuhide turned to leave "I thought I was different... That maybe... We... I guess I was wrong. They always leave. Everyone. Always... You're... You're just like all the others."_

"_..."_

"_Heh, still not talkin' huh? Well, fine then. I'm off. At least I know there's one woman in my life I can trust. And tonight she's making her famous volcano burgers... See ya never."_

_He didn't get very far. "You are...!"_

_Mitsu didn't turn around. He just stood there, waiting._

_This time her voice was a bit clearer. "You ARE different. You're so special... So very very special to me..."_

"_..."_

"_I just... I don't have anyone... I... No. Never mind just forget i—"_

"_Dammit, Ajin, stop that! Why do you always shut me out like that!? You may not feel the same about me, but you can at least give me a chanc-"_

"_It's not like that! Y-you… You might not like me… The real me. Stuff's happened to me. I'm..." She turned back toward the lake "…damaged goods."_

_Mitsuhide balled his fists. "Ajin…"_

"_Heh. It's funny y'know? Even after it's happened so many times. So many times… It's still so hard. Sometimes I wonder if it would be best to just end it all. Before it happens again. And again and again and—"She froze._

_Mitsuhide held Ajin in a firm yet soft embrace from behind… _

"_It's okay. It's alright now. I'll never let it happen again. Never. As long as I've got blood running through my veins, as long as I've got breath in my lungs, as long as my heart beats true, I'll protect you."_

"_You can't promise that!" She sobbed._

"_Hey. Am I alive?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then I'm already keeping my promise, aren't I?"_

"_Mitsuhide…" She turned around in his arms._

"_Shhh. It's okay now… Everything'll be all right. I'll protect you…"_

'_**Yeah, right. Some protector I am. I can't even protect myself.'**_

Mitsuhide slowly raised his eyelids. And nearly wished Sasori had just killed him to begin with.

Sasori stood over him with nothing but his jersey on.

His long shaft hanging right in front of his face. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Mitsu glanced past Sasori's throbbing manhood to see his own cock—

'**What the hell?! Ohhhh no. Hell no!**'

Mitsuhide reached and pushed Sasori in the torso as hard as he could.

Sasori propelled back a bit and stumbled." You know what? I know how to deal with you." He walked towards him.

Mitsu scrambled to his feet, but Sasori got there first. He grabbed Mitsu's head.

"Nooooo—uggghhh!"

Sasori grinned. "That's better. Just put my honey where your mouth is, heh heh." He surged his hips further.

"Ppphhhhtt!" Vomit threatened his gag reflexes.

*sigh* "This is so much better… So warm… This is kinda nice. I've never even fucked women this way. Hey, how's it going down there?"

Mitsu tried to pry Sasori's fingers from his skull, but it was no use.

Sasori kept up the rhythm for quite some time, all the while sabotaging Mitsu's feeble attempts to free himself. "Hmm, after a while it gets kinda boring… I wonder what else I can do…?! Hey… I know."

Mitsu kept trying to tell himself this was not happening. That this was some kind of weird, sick, twisted dream it would all go away.

"Night-night, ass-licker."

All Mitsu remembered was a sharp pain and sudden darkness.

…

Sometime later Mitsu awoke to two of the most excruciating pains he ever felt in his life. One up North (his head) and one in the South.

"Ahhhh, fuck! My Ass!"

Sasori had entered Mitsu's asshole with a powerful surges. He now continued to pummel his already bloody ass. Doggy style.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Fuck, stop it. Sasori, Sasori p-please stop it! You're ripping it!"

"You shut the fuck up! You know you wanted this! You've been practically beggin' for it these last couple of weeks, punk."

"W-what… *pant* what are you talkin' bout? I t-t-told you earlier. I d-d-d-don't k-know what you're talking abo—"

"I saw you."

"...?"

"I saw you. Watchin' me. In the hallway. Right before lunch; seventh period. I saw you."

"...?!"

"At first I thought I was imagining it... That I've just been a little stressed out lately... But thanks to my buddies, I noticed it as well. Like, somethin' just wanted to, I don't know... Devour me."

"Look, just because I see you in t-the hall every o-once in a *gasp* while, doesn't mean I wanted to… to…ugh."

Sasori grabbed Mitsu's hood and yanked it to the side to see his face. "Yeah right, freak. If that were the case, then why is there two sets of cum and not one?"

Mitsuhide looked down to confirm his suspicions. The multi-colored leaves were practically drowning in a puddle of Mitsu's cum.

Mitsuhide paled. "Oh God, no. That can't be… That can't be mine… I'm not like that… I don't like guys like that—"

Sasori thrashed him around a bit. "I can't tell! You love every fucking minute of it!"

Mitsu vigorously shook his head. "That's not true… That's a LIE!"

Sasori ignored him. He was on the edge of fulfillment. He went faster. "Haaa… Ugh… Oh… fuck yea… *pant* fuck yea... FUCK YEA!"

"No… no. Ahh. Ugh. St-stop it doesn't… not in there. Pull it out. Pull it out NOW!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasori bellowed and pumped an IMMASIVE dosage of sperm in Mitsu's tender ass. He stayed on his knees for a minute, but then suddenly collapsed on top of Mitsu, spent.

Breathing heavily, Sasori croaked into Mitsu's ear: "How was that? Satisfied?" He then pulled out, his now lifeless cock drenched in a fine silk of blood and cum.

Mitsuhide lay there; unresponsive. Silently wishing for death. His tears added to the horrid mixture beneath him.

A choked sob escaped. Sasori heard. "What now?"

"Why?"

"…?"

"Why did you… W-what… What was the point… of all this? Why did you do this…?"

"…." Quick as lightning, Sasori sat up and punched Mitsu dead in the stomach. Mitsu lost his breath in an instant. He rolled away from him.

"You mean after all that, you still didn't learn your lesson…? *sigh* I'm talkin' bout the letter, stupid."

"What letter?"

A more exasperated sigh this time. "I'm talkin' bout the letter you stuck in my locker last week. Y'know, the love letter."

"…."

"Still doesn't ring any bells? How 'bout an excerpt: 'I've waited so long. I've always watched you from afar. Your muscular arms. The way when you tackle the other team, I wish it were me you'd landed on…' All that shit."

Anger welled up inside Mitsu. "How dare you!"

"…?!"

Mitsu sat up a bit. "How dare you read someone's precious feelings like that?! It's despicable!"

"…."

Mitsuhide wasn't done. "And why the fuck do you think THAT has anything to do with me?! Just because you THINK you saw me checking you out?! What the fuck, man!" By that time, Mitsuhide was already on his feet, pants zipped.

Sasori just stared at him. "What the hell do you mean? Are you trying to tell me it wasn't you?"

Mitsu's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking serious? That's what I've been trying to say this whole time!"

"…."

"….Fuckin' idiot."

"?!" Sasori whirled and soccer punched Mitsuhide in the stomach (again).

"Ughhh!"

Sasori grinned. "Just because there's a possibility it wasn't you, doesn't mean you can disrespect my authoritay!" Facing away from him, still smirking, he continued. "You should really get your manners checked."

Mitsu only caught half of his statement due to the fact that he was now coughing up blood. "*kafft* What?"

Sasori crouched and let out a sigh. "I said: If I find out you're lying… You won't be the only one that gets hurt. _Comprende_?"

That being said, Sasori kicked up some dirt, whistled a tune, and walked off into the night.

Leaving Mitsuhide, broken, in so many ways…


End file.
